


Toothbrush

by Jjharris2614



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjharris2614/pseuds/Jjharris2614
Summary: The Danvers sisters have a sleepover and Kara finds something out of place in Alex's bathroom.Loosely inspired by DNCE's song 'Toothbrush' because I listen to a lot of music and then things like this happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

     *Present Day, 2020*           

 

“Alex?” Kara calls from inside her sister’s bathroom. Whenever Alex lets her little sister stay over, Kara usually finds something to have a question about in regards to her lazy bachelorette lifestyle. _Why have a hamper if your clothes never make it inside? Is it possible to considered a part owner of all the takeout places in the city based on the frequency of purchases? How many guns does one really need in one apartment?_

“Yes. What’s up?” Alex answers from her spot on the couch. She stretches her feet out across the mountain of pillows she had gathered. God she loves days off. So rarely the world isn’t about to be invaded or terrorized or implode on itself so when things are quiet; she doesn't hesitate at the chance for some rest. The DEO could survive without its director for a single day.             

“Why is there another toothbrush in your bathroom?” Alex turns off the TV (not like anything good is on so early in the morning anyway) as if hearing better will make her less confused.               

“Kara. That’s yours.” She wasn't understanding Kara's confusion. They both have spares at each other’s places.             

 Her sister appears in the bathroom door with two toothbrushes. One in each hand.            

“Yes. One of them is mine.” She holds up a bright red plastic toothbrush. “I’m wondering why you have this one?” As she holds up the bright green toothbrush, Alex finally gets it. Shit.              

“Well,” she runs her hand through her recently trimmed hair while trying to think of some excuse. Any excuse at all. But she didn’t want to lie to her sister. She already did enough of that in the past and didn’t want to continue to do so. So truth is it.             

“You remember game night the other day? When Lena stayed to help me clean up?” Kara crosses her arms and nods.              

“Yeah. I said I would but since I had that meeting with the president early the next day; Lena offered.”             

“Well by the time we finished, it was super late so I suggested she stay the night instead of traveling clear across the city by herself at that hour. She agreed. I took the couch. She, the bed. And I let her use that extra toothbrush you currently have in your hand. I must have forgotten it was there.” Alex explains in probably more detail than was necessary. It’s mostly the truth. Just missing a few important details that Alex isn’t not ready to share with her sister just yet.        

 “Oh?”

Alex nods and a short moment (a long held breath for Alex) later, Kara relaxes, uncrosses her arms and shrugs. Alex is in the clear. For now.             

 “Cool. That was nice of you. And so uncharacteristic of you.” Kara puts the toothbrushes back in the bathroom then joins Alex on the couch.               

“Hey!” Alex shoulder bumps her sister. “Why is it uncharacteristic of me? I can be nice.”              

“I know that. But offering to let someone stay over is not typical Alex Danvers behavior. Well, unless that someone is sleeping over for a different reason, that is.”

Alex swallows and tries to control her breathing and increasing heart rate so Kara doesn’t catch on to how nervous she starts to get.               

“Fair enough.”

There’s a silence in the space for a minute so Alex gives a chance to chill.               

“So.” Or she thought.  “Lena stayed the night here?” Kara asks.               

“Yeah,” Alex shrugs and rests her feet down on her coffee table.              

“How was that?” Enlightening. Unexpected. Amazing.              

“Weird.”              

“Why weird? You still don’t fully trust her?”            

  Alex scoffs and Kara shrugs. “Not weird like that. We’ve been friends for years. Weird ‘cause I felt like she wouldn’t be comfortable sleeping somewhere she could afford with just one of her pairs of shoes.”

Kara laughs. “Good point. But you know she doesn’t care about that, right? She stayed at my place plenty of times.”               

“Well yeah. But still. Weird.” Kara bounces in her seat before tucking her feet underneath her and Alex senses some bad joke coming from the sudden burst of excited energy.          

“With how rich she is, it’s like she’s the princess and we’re all her knights sworn to protect her,” Kara says then laughs at her own corny joke. Only Kara.               

“Wow. Please never repeat that. Especially to Lena. Or Winn. He’d make us outfits.” Alex says shaking her head.              

“But you like the suit he made for you.”               

“That’s a tactical armored suit. I’m not dressing like a knight.”             

“So you wouldn’t want to be a knight?”             

 “I didn’t say that.             

 “Look. Fine. I won’t say it again. But only if you feed me.”              

 “Thank God. That can be arranged. You got work?”            

“Not today. But I am going to hang out with Nia and James at the alien bar later tonight. Wanna come?” Kara offers.            

  “Normally; yes. But this time I think I’m just gonna order in and catch up on some TV. Next time?”            

 “Of course. Now. Food.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

*2 days earlier*

“So what’s the point of this game again?” Brainy asked at the gang’s weekly Wednesday game night. Alex was hosting and decided to teach Brainy a thing or two about games from the 21st century by having retro game night. First was Pictionary. Which didn’t go well because none of them were that great at drawing quickly but they had fun trying. Next Twister. Which, in retrospect, was a bad idea from the start because it only served to get everyone very of uncomfortable. Lastly, after finishing several intense and borderline vicious rounds of Mario Kart (Alex’s personal favorite which Nia was surprisingly good at), they all gathered around the card table Alex set up in the living room to play Hungry, Hungry Hippos.

“To have your hippo eat the most marbles,” Kara explained while setting up her marbles in the clot near her orange hippo.

“I’m still not sure why this is considered a fun game.” 

Alex, the self-proclaimed “referee” stepped in. “Hey Brainy, why not give it a try first before you come to a conclusion?”

Brainy nodded and the game was on. James vs. Nia vs. Brainy vs. Kara. Lena and Lucy watched from the couch while Alex “officiated” to keep things civil. Unlike the near fight she had with James when he blue shelled her at the finish line.

First round, though Brainy seemed to have quick enough reflexes; Kara took the win with one more marble at the last second. The next round, James and Nia tied but Brainy was definitely getting into the spirit of the game. By the final round, Lena and Lucy had put their focus back to their drinks while the game raged with ferocity.

Sensing that things weren’t likely to get out of hand, Alex decided to let the game go unsupervised and joined the two women at the island in the kitchen.

“Oh hello. We were just talking about you,” Lucy announced once Alex came near.

“Oh really?” Alex opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. “Am I allowed to know about what or were you just casually critiquing the host?” Lena took a sip of her wine.

“Nothing bad Alex. I promise.”

“Yeah. No worries. We were just comparing first impressions of our lovely hostess.”

“And?” Alex felt like they were holding back.

“And what?” Lucy replied.

“And did you discover anything interesting?” Lena and Lucy traded looks that got Alex kind of concerned. “What?” There was another short silent exchange before Lena directed her attention back to her glass and Lucy geared up to speak.

“Well, let’s see. We discovered that we both had the same first thought when meeting you.

“And that was?” Alex looked at Lena who didn’t seem too eager to share the bits of their conversation.

“How hot you are.” Lucy admitted.

Alex was not expecting that. Lucy had grown to be very forthcoming with her bisexuality but Lena? She was more private about her sexuality so to be open enough to talk about her like that with someone she barely knew with was a bit surprising.

“Uh.” Alex fidgeted with the water bottle in her hand. What was she supposed to say? Was it just random conversation or was there something more there that she was missing. She really did have hard time reading if women were flirting or not. “That’s-um-unexpected.” Alex stammered. Before either could explain, there was loud cheering from in front of them.

“Oh Lord. Something happened. Let’s go check it out,” Lucy directed.

She and Alex took their drinks back to the chaos at the card table while Lena turned and stayed to watch from the island, fiddling with her wine glass.

“So who won?” Lucy asked. Kara was up quickly and doing some sort of happy dance.

“That answers that,” Alex pointed out.

“You battled well but I guess my hippo just wasn’t hungry enough. Well done,” Brainy congratulated kindly.

“Thank you. Thank you very much,” Kara said still dancing.

“Okay, okay, okay.” James looked at his watch. “This is been so much fun but Nia and I have to meet with a source in the morning so I think I’m going to head out.”

“That’s true. I should probably go too,” Nia agreed.

“Well I guess it is getting late. Might as well call it for the night,” Alex announced.

“I guess you’re right. It’s been fun kids,” Lucy said.

“Yes. It has been an interesting and enlightening evening. Maybe games from this millennium aren’t as terrible as I thought,” Brainy said.

“I guess that’s your version of thanks so I’ll take it,” Alex laughed. “Thanks for a great game night and Kara’s place next week?”

“Works for me,” Kara agreed.

“Us too,” James and Nia said together.

“Me as well,” Brainy added.

“I’d love to join but I’m back on base next week,” Lucy announced.

“Ah. Well. Sorry you can’t make it Luce but thanks for coming this time. And cool about everyone else.” Alex looked at the group and realized they were missing someone from the discussion. “Lena?” Alex turned around and found the aforementioned woman staring right at her.

“Yes.” Lena answered like she hadn’t been paying attention the whole time.

“Kara’s place for game night next week? You cool with that?”

“Of course. I’ll be there.”

When Alex turned back to the group, who had started cleaning up; she felt that Lena’s eyes still on her. She wasn’t certain but felt the heat of her gaze burning into the back of her neck. As they all slowly made their departures with thanks and goodbyes leaving only Lena, Kara and herself; Alex sensed her body being followed. Green eyes noting her every move from behind a wine glass with focus and nearly inconspicuous precision. She felt like she was reading too much into it. Lena did have a naturally sensuous and flirtatious vibe about her. But that didn’t mean she was checking her out.

“Can I help you finish cleaning up?” Speaking of.

“Thanks but Kara already offered,” Alex answered as she carried some of the used plates to the trash can.

“I have the morning off tomorrow. So I’m happy to stay to help.”

“I’m serious Lena. I got it. I’m good.” Lena blocked Alex’s path, stepped into Alex’s space and took the plates from her hands without breaking eye contact.

“And I’m serious. I’m staying.” Alex took a quick deep breath and tried to gather herself.

“Well when you put it that way; how can I say no?”

“Precisely. Kara, I can help Alex clean up. Go home,” Lena commanded her friend who was by the door tying up the trash bags.

“Huh? But she’s my sister. I wouldn’t feel right not helping,” Kara protested.

“Since when?” Alex questioned.

“Oh hush.”

“Listen Kara. Lena wants to help and you said you have that meeting with the President in the morning. You can go home. We got this.” Kara looked between the two women and sighed.

“Fine.” She grabbed her coat and bag of games. “Thanks again Alex for hosting.” She hugged her sister and then her best friend. “I’ll call you both tomorrow.”

“Of course. Have a good night,” Lena said pulling out of the tight hug and pecking Kara’s cheek softly.

“You too. And Alex?”

“Yeah.”

“Make sure she gets home okay once you’re done.”

“No worries. You have my word.”

“Thanks. Good night guys.” She grabbed the trash bags by the door on the way out. “And I’m taking these so I feel like I helped some.”

 

Once Kara was out the door, Alex felt it again. Eyes on her. Scanning. Searching for something. Alex decided it was best to try to ignore it and start up a conversation while she finished collecting the used plates from the coffee table.

“Thanks for staying to help me clean up. You really didn’t have to,” she commented.

“And you really need to stop thanking me Alex. Like I said. I wanted to help.” Lena added the last of the trash in the living room to the pile in Alex’s hand. “Well that and I wasn’t ready to go home quite yet.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Nights like this remind me how quiet and lonely that place is.”

“I know the feeling.” Alex sighed. Lena sat down on the couch.

“Care to join me for a while?”

Alex shrugged and sat down next to her guest. “Have something in mind to kill the time away from the castle?” Alex attempt at a joke fell flat based on the deadpan look on Lena’s face. “What? You have to admit. That place is big.”

“It’s not castle big,” Lena argued.

“Still huge compared to this place.” Alex leaned back on the couch.

“Oh come on. I like your place. It’s, so,-”

“If you say cozy I will not hesitate to kick you out of here. Driver here or not.” Lena laughed and Alex found herself joining in.

“I was going to say comfortable. I’m guessing you hear that a lot?”

“Once was enough to irritate me.”

“Let me guess. Kara?”

“Good guess. But no. She's not that judgmental. My mom.”

“Oh. I’ve seen how you two tend to butt heads. Nothing like the homicidal relationship I have with my mom but still, uh,-”

“Tense?”

“Precisely.”

“I have these certain buttons and she likes to stab at them sometimes instead of just press them. She usually means well though. And she’s gotten better through the years. She’s just kind of, uh,-”

“A lot?”

“Exactly.” There was a break in the conversation and Alex took the time to realize how easily the flow of the conversation was. “You know, we don’t get many chances to sit down and talk like this,” Alex pointed out.

“That’s true. Something is almost always going on or falling apart."

"Or Kara is with us."

"That too. However, though few; all our talks have stayed with me."

“I feel the same. We should have more talks like this. Maybe hang out sometime without the whole group. Schedules permitting,of course.”

“Of course. For you, I’d clear my entire schedule.”

What was that? That right there. Was Lena flirting with her? Or was she just expressing friendly sincerity?

“Alex can I admit something to you?” Lena turned her body slightly so her knees were facing Alex’s. Alex followed by doing the same.

“Of course. You don’t have to even ask.” Though her statement made Lena grin, Alex saw something other than glee in her face. Apprehension? Nervousness? Could Lena Luthor be nervous? Alex knew something was wrong because she had never seen Lena appear nervous.

“Alex. I’ve been thinking about something for a while and now that we’re alone; I talk to you about something. To bring an idea to you. However, I wasn’t sure of how or when or if I should even tell you. And how you’d respond if I did tell you.”

Alex was perplexed. And even more concerned. What on Earth could get Lena this flustered?

Alex reached out and put a reassuring hand on Lena’s jean clad thigh. Lena in jeans was not a common occurrence that Alex had completely forgotten and was momentarily distracted by.

“Hey.” Green eyes met her brown ones. “We’re friends. You can tell me anything. Whenever you’re comfortable.” Alex saw Lena inhale and exhale slowly. Did she really want to know what Lena wanted to tell her if it made her that anxious?

Before Alex could finish her thoughts and instead of responding, Lena grabbed hold of the front of Alex’s t-shirt and pulled her into a searing kiss. One of those nose to cheek, suck the air out of your lungs, body melting kisses. It only took a few seconds for Alex to question and process what was happening before she was kissing back. The gasp Lena let slip hinted she was surprised by how quickly and eager Alex responded. Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Lena’s waist and Lena took her hand from Alex’s shirt, put them on either side of Alex’s face and pulled her lips in closer.

By the time they pulled apart to breathe, Alex has shifted and was practically on top of Lena. When Alex looked down, those green eyes were focused deeply into her own. Then it hit her. She hadn’t misread Lena’s looks from earlier.

“Alex?” Lena’s voice was low, slow, and a bit shaky. “Say something.” Alex had always considered Lena attractive. But in that moment, Alex was beyond attracted. She was captivated. And so turned on.

“Oh, um, well.” Was she seriously stumbling over her words? Was she a teenager? Seriously. What was she trying to say? She couldn’t find one clear thought. Was she really this much of a mess over one kiss?

“Listen Alex.” Lena slid from under Alex and Alex sat back on her knees until they were separated but still facing. “I know I sort of ambushed you but I also know how actions usually get your attention more.” Alex wanted to disagree but Lena was right. She was incredibly oblivious. Especially with women. “And I can tell by your face that you agree.”

Of course she was making a face.

“So here’s the thing. I don’t want to be just friends with you. Alex, I want so much more than that. I have for a while now. You are strong and brave. You love and care for your sister and friends with a selflessness that I’ve never witnessed. You accepted me into your circle despite all your reservations and I’m continually grateful that you’ve given me your trust. Not forgetting to mention that I find your mind and body are incredibly sexy.” Alex felt her cheeks start to burn and when she peered back at the look Lena was giving her; the rest of her body started burning as well.

“Alex, I want you. So I must know. Am I alone in my feelings? Should I call my driver and we never speak of this again?”

“Or?”

Lena scooted closer.

“Or.” A bit closer until Alex could feel the heat radiating from Lena’s hand on the couch near her knee. “I’m not alone and you want me to stay?” Alex dragged her focus away from Lena’s creeping hand and instead put it towards settling her heart rate and finding her words.

“Lena. You’re my sister’s best friend in this world and I wouldn’t want to jeopardize that. You mean too much to her, this group, the DEO, and to me to just jump into something.” Lena sat up fully, turned away and sat back against the couch.

“I see.” She adjusted the strands of hair that had fallen out of place during their short kissing session and sighed. “Well I guess I’ll call my driver.”

Alex stood up.

“You didn’t let me finish. You can do that.” She reached down, took hold of both of Lena’s hands and gently pulled her up. Lena didn’t question it. Just followed with her eyes averted toward the door. “In the morning.”

Lena’s head whipped up. The green in her eyes was quickly blocked out by the blackness of her pupils once they met Alex’s. Confident and self assured Alex was one of her biggest turn ons .

“But only if you’re okay with it. Staying that is?” Alex added, confidence fading for a moment.

Lena, realizing it was her turn to show reassurance, slowly guided Alex up the steps towards her bed and once there; pushed her down onto it. Alex blinked way more times than was probably necessary but it was like her eyes were trying to fully focus on what was happening.

Lena undid her jeans and Alex licked her lips as she watched her drag the pants down her legs and stepped out of them.

“Oh Director Danvers. I’m prepared for this.”

Well that was unexpected and Alex felt the pressure deep inside grow. Coiling. Rapid and strong. Her title had never sounded so alluring and sensual until it trailed from Lena’s lips. Which had found their way to the side of her neck as Lena climbed on the bed and straddled Alex’s hips. Alex was stunned. So Lena radiated strong sensual energy because she herself was strong sensual energy.

Lena pulled away and Alex sighed in frustration.

“And I’m more than okay with this.” She rolled her hips down on Alex’s lap who had to focus hard to keep her eyes open. Alex felt the heat from Lena’s core pressed down onto her and she was passed talking. She needed them naked. And fast.

“I think,” she slipped her hand behind Lena’s back, underneath her blouse and felt the other woman shiver as she dragged her nails down her back, “that we’ve talked enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer and sorry if it was a bit dialogue heavy. That's just kinda how the story flowed so I hope y'all are liking things so far. Two more chapters to come. I'll post those tomorrow. As always, post comments or kudos if you're enjoying this story.
> 
> Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the comments and the kudos! I hope this isn't complete trash and that you like it so far.  
> Next up: The morning after (Lena's POV)
> 
> Enjoy!

*The next morning, 1 day earlier*     

When Lena woke, the first thing that caught her eye was a to-go coffee cup next to her cell phone attached to the charger on the night stand by her head. She remembered that she wasn't in her own bed so she rolled over to check the space next to her. It was empty. She only had a brief moment of panic before she heard the shower going nearby. Of course Alex was a morning person no matter what happened the night before.

Now calm, she rolled onto her back, yawned, and stretched. God she was sore. It had been quite some time since she had had a night like that. She had fantasized that sex with Alex would be physical and mind-blowing. And she was right. However she was more out of shape than she realized and Alex had enough stamina for at least three people. Through the night, they had worked off of each other remarkably well. Push and pull. Enact and react. Despite how clueless Alex seemed around women, she knew her way around the female body. She was patient and passionate. Soft and rough.  It didn’t take long for Alex to find the areas on her body that drove her insane and the spot inside of her that sent her flying over the edge. Lena quickly learned that Alex liked to be touching at all times. Whether holding tightly onto Lena’s hips, scratching down her back or gripping the top of her head; her hands were everywhere. Like she was trying to keep an anchor to reality as she drifted towards bliss. And when Lena was able to push her there, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had never seen Alex so free and open and she was a bit proud that she was the person to help satisfy her in that way. She would need a day or so to recover fully.   

Next to her phone and the coffee cup, Lena found a folded black t-shirt, a pair of navy plaid pajama pants and a note. Lena pulled her tired yet sated body up out of the covers and leaned against the wall behind her. She wiped the rest of the sleep from her eyes, picked up the coffee cup, which still felt hot on the outside, and read the note.

_Lena,_

_I know the clothes aren’t really your style_

_but it’s all I got that’s comfortable_

_hope it’s okay_

_I_ _’d like you to stay for breakfast if you can_

_Alex_

Lena sipped the coffee slowly and smiled. For a tough as steel government agent, Alex could be so adorable. Even in note form. And she was also meticulous. She had managed to get Lena’s coffee order exactly right. Sure they had technically been friends for a few years but she figured Kara was the only one who took the time to memorize something as ordinary as her coffee order.

Lena was just slipping on the t-shirt she was given when she heard the shower stop. She thought about putting on the pants but if she played the scene the right way; she wouldn’t need them.

Alex emerged from the bathroom some time after that just as Lena was finishing drinking her coffee. Lena put the cup back on the nightstand and slid to the end of the bed to greet her new lover. She combed her hands through her hair to try to get some of the knots from the night before out but lost all willingness to care about her appearance when Alex turned the corner.

Her hair was still wet and the unshaven side was hanging loose in front of her face. She was wearing a DEO tank top and a pair of DEO workout shorts on.  The towel she had been using to dry off with was still in her hand. Lena was awestruck. The sight before her was causing her to practically drool and it was a good thing she decided against the pants because they’d be pointless and just a hindrance considering the warm wetness forming and threatening to run down her thighs.

“Good morning gorgeous,” Alex said with the same swagger she had used in bed. Oh yes. Lena was going to have to cancel her meetings for the day because there was no way she was going to be able to leave that apartment with Alex looking and talking like that.

“Good morning to you too,” Lena replied, crossing one leg over the other; accentuating her exposed legs.

“Nice shirt.”

“Thanks for letting me borrow it.” Alex glanced down at Lena’s bare legs.

“No pants?”

“Do I need them?”

“Depends.”

“On what?” Alex dropped the towel on the floor as she stepped towards the bed.

“How much time we have before you have to go to your meetings.”

“Allow me to run to the restroom to freshen up and I will let you know." Lena got up from the bed and brushed passed Alex as she strode towards the bathroom. "By the way, do you have a toothbrush I can use?” 

“Yeah. There’s an extra green one behind the mirror.” Lena stopped and peered at Alex over her shoulder.

“Have ladies over often Miss Danvers?”

“Hardly. It’s from the same pack as Kara’s spare." Alex sat down at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms. "Jealous?”

“You wish. I only get jealous of things and people I don’t already have.”

***

After a quick shower, Lena finished up in the bathroom by brushing her teeth and rescheduling her meetings for the next day. She thought about looking for a brush or a comb for her wet hair but then she realized that she had probably kept Alex waiting long enough.

A quick search for a trash turned out to be fruitless so she left the bathroom, toothbrush in hand and found Alex lounging on the couch. Wow. She was effortlessly sexy.         

"I cleared my meetings for the day so I’m free for breakfast or lunch or whatever you want," Lena announced.

“Whatever seems like a lot of pressure to satisfy.”               

“You didn’t have a problem with that last night.” Alex grinned and sat up. "Why do you have a toothbrush in your hand?" Oh yeah. Lena had forgotten that quickly that she had it in her hand.

"Yes. There wasn't a trash in the bathroom so where shall I throw this away?” Alex appeared to be thinking. What was there to think about?           

"You could leave it in the bathroom.” Lena tilted her head in confusion.           

 “For what?” Alex stood up and met Lena in front of the bathroom door.

 “For the next time you stay over," she said with nervousness in her voice.           

“The next time?”           

 “Yes. Last night wasn’t just about sex," Alex admitted with more self-assurance. Lena wrapped her around around Alex's neck.        

“It was amazing sex," Lena whispered.         

“Yes. Definitely amazing. But it wasn’t just that. I'm with you. I don’t want it to be just that. If you’re really ready and willing to give this a try; I’m all in.”            

“Yeah?”           

“Yeah," Alex nodded.  Lena pulled them close and kissed Alex hard and fast. Alex kissed back without hesitation that time.          

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave comments and kudos. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly from Alex's POV but is still pretty general. It also has some brief smut near the end so here's that warning if you need it. Other than that; the sexy conclusion. Enjoy!

*Present Day*

After once again rejecting Kara’s invite to come and hang out, Alex finally settles in for the night. She had checked in on Brainy to make sure things at the DEO were running smoothly. He reassured her that things were fine and in order. There was nothing on the urgent on the news to convince her otherwise so she orders herself a large pizza and a small order of buffalo wings from her and Kara’s favorite pizza spot down the street. She changes into her pajamas, a t-shirt and sweatpants, and starts through her DVR. She always recorded way more than she ever got a chance to actually watch. Where to begin?              

She selects the last episode of Grey’s Anatomy she left off on just as there’s a knock on the door. She looks at the time. The pizza delivery guy got there quick. She hops off the couch, grabs the two 20s from her wallet on the coffee table and hurries to the door. Checking the peephole as always, she takes a small step back before opening the door.            

“Lena?”

Sure enough. Standing right on the other side of her door with a purse and shopping bag on one shoulder and a pizza box in the other hand. Hair down. Tan coat. Black skirt peeking out from under it. Black heels contrasting with her ivory skin. Flawless makeup. Red lipstick on top of a comfortable smile.            

“Hello Alex.” The words fall off of Lena’s lips steady and melodic. Alex realizes she had made a very good choice staying home for the night. “Are you up for a little dinner? Or are you just going to let me stand here while you check me out?” Shit.            

Alex blinks once (or twenty) times before stepping back further and opening the door more.            

“Right-uh-of course. Come in. Please,” she stammers. There’s a bit of déjà vu in the moment that doesn’t go unnoticed by Alex but she swallows the dryness in her throat and pushes the thoughts of the past deep into the back of her mind.          

“Thank you.” Lena strides into the apartment and brushes passed Alex. Of course she smells gorgeous. Is it possible to smell gorgeous?            

“So you brought me dinner? I thought you only surprised Kara with food?” Alex jokes as she closes the door and watches as her guest places the pizza box on the counter, followed by her bags.            

“Well after the other night, I think we’re close enough for me to show up unannounced bearing food, libations,” she pulls out what looks like an expensive bottle of red wine from the shopping bag, “and whatever else the night brings us.”           

“Whatever is a bit intimidating.”            

“I’m sure you can handle it.” Alex is thrown by how easily the conversation flows between them. They haven’t had a chance to speak since the night Lena stayed over so Alex sort of expected things to be more awkward. “Bottle opener?” Lena asks.           

“Top drawer. Left side.” Alex directs. Then there’s another knock on the door. Just that fast, she had completely forgotten about the food she ordered.           

“Expecting someone?” Alex turns from the door. When did Lena take off her jacket? And surely having all those buttons undone on her blouse wasn’t work appropriate so it must be meant for her. “Alex? You’re staring.” Shit.            

“Oh yes. The door.”

 ***

“I feel foolish,” Lena comments as Alex sets out pairs of plates and wine glasses.              

“Why is that?” Alex asks.               

“Showing up here with food assuming you didn’t already have dinner plans.”               

“Hey. No worries. It was a fair assumption. This way, now I’ll just have plenty of leftovers. That is until my young, growing alien sister comes over.”            

“You make a good point.” As Lena pours the wine and Alex grabs two slices of pizza for each plate, the silence in the apartment is tense. Alex wants to talk to Lena about where they should move from here but she also wants to forget about the food and let their bodies to the talking instead.             

“Speaking of Kara, she found the toothbrush you used the other day,” Alex states. Lena puts the filled wine glasses on the coffee table and sits down on the couch.          

“And what happened?” She asks, calmly kicking off her heels and crossing one leg over the other. Alex follows her to the couch with the food plates and why do Lena’s legs have to look so soft and so inviting? Only then she remembers Lena had asked a question.            

“Right, so I simply explained that you stayed over after game night and borrowed one.” Lena grabs the wine glasses and passes one to Alex.           

“So no mention of what happened between them leaving and me asking for that toothbrush?”           

“Thanks. And no. Did you want to mention that?” Lena sips her drink.            

“Not yet at least. Let’s see where this,” with her free hand, Lena reaches for Alex’s thigh and grips it softly, “goes first.” 

***

The food is quickly forgotten once Lena’s hand slid from on top of Alex’s thigh to in-between it. And it’s a few hours later when the women stop for rest. Lena curls into Alex’s side, rest her head on Alex’s chest and waits until Alex wraps her arm around her back before putting her leg across Alex’s legs and fully sinking into her body.           

“Thanks for dinner. I’ll eat it sometime, I promise,” Alex points out.            

“Haven’t you eaten enough already?” Lena jokes followed by a quick, light bite to Alex’s collar bone.          

“I don’t know if I should shake my head or kiss you.”               

“Both are fine with me.” Alex leans her head down and Lena meets her in the middle for a slow but brief kiss.               

“By the way, that was new,” Alex comments as they return to their positions.            

“Really?”               

“Yes.”               

“You never?”

“Nope.”

Lena lifts her head and looks Alex in the eyes. Those soft, caring brown eyes. “Was it a good new?”           

“You riding my face?” Lena kisses Alex’s stomach and nods. Alex grins big. “Definitely.”           

“Good. Because it was spectacular for me. You live up to your reputation at being very talented in everything you do Director Danvers.” Alex shudders and Lena sees her chest start to flush.           

“You know, if you keep calling me that, like that; I’m never going to be able to hear it right at work.”            

“Excellent. Now I know you’ll always have a reminder of me when I'm gone.” Alex pinches Lena’s back lightly earning her a surprised gasp.            

“Hey! So you’re fine with me being distracted thinking of about you while I’m supposed to be protecting the world?”           

“Welcome to my world for the last few years.” Alex feels Lena squirm against her leg.                

“Hey Lena?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve been thinking and I have a quick question.”               

“Can it wait till the morning when I’m making you late for work?”               

“I would say yes because this break is getting my energy back up and I still want you so damn bad right now but I got to get this out of my head..”           

“Okay. You have my attention. What’s on your mind?”            

“Well, now that I think about it, it’s not really a question. More like a comment. Actually not really a comment. Uh, I’m not really sure actually but-,”          

“Jesus Alex. Get on with it. So I can get back inside of you.” Lena slides her hand down Alex’s stomach and stops on just below her belly button. Alex parts her legs slightly an invitation.             

“Oh God. Okay, well, since this is very new, I'm sure telling Kara and the others now might be too soon. But they’re not stupid. I know we both don’t like keeping secrets and Kara’s a reporter so she’s naturally curious. What I'm trying to say is whenever you’re ready to tell them; you let me know. Like I said; I’m all in.”               

“I’m all in too. And I agree with everything you just said. I’m more than fine with it being just be us for a bit.”               

“You sure that all works for you?”               

“Absolutely.”               

“Good," Alex lets out a sigh of relief.

“However I suppose the sooner; the better. Because today it’s a toothbrush here. Tomorrow it could be one of your shirts at my castle.”

Alex perks up and laughs.

“Ha! So you admit it’s a castle now?” she says. 

“I didn't admit anything other than an acceptance of your nickname for it. But that’s not the point.”            

“Is the point that you’re planning on stealing my clothes?”

Lena’s hand restarts its descent down Alex’s stomach until she’s slipping her fingers into slick folds. Alex moans at the welcome action.               

“Do you not like me in your clothes?” Lena whispers against Alex's chest.                   

“It’s a good new for sure. No complaints from m-,”  Alex is cut off when Lena moves her fingers through the new wetness she finds and shifts until she can easily slide two fingers inside of Alex. “God, hm. No complaints here.”               

“So then yes. I do plan on it.” Lena untucks her body from Alex’s side and without removing her fingers, shifts again so that she's sitting on Alex’s bare thigh and starts a slow rocking rhythm that pumps her fingers in and out of Alex as well as presses against her own clit down on Alex's leg in the right way.               

“You’re amazing,” Alex breathes through her moans.               

“Oh, I know.”

*END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! It has been interesting writing something for a different fandom. I love these two characters regardless of the paths the show takes them. Now that I think of it, it's probably cuz I love Chyler and Katie but that's neither here or there. I hope y'all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Until my next writing adventure, you can find me on tumblr or Twitter.
> 
> Thanks again!   
> Love, Jae

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I've recently been catching up on Supergirl and this ship kinda called to me. No reason for it really. Just my brain going places. Hope y'all enjoy and feel free to leave comments and kudos if you do.
> 
> P.S: feel free to follow me on Tumblr - jaeleo26.tumblr.com  
>  or Twitter (if you left Tumblr during the purge) - @JenHarr314


End file.
